A pesar de ser extraño
by katyrawwasdsasa
Summary: ambos hombres, hermanos, pero con un silencio como complice de aquello que ambos sentían pero ninguno lo verbalizaba con el otro. ChoroIchi, one-shot, BLmatsu. disfrute c:


Hay momentos en esta vida que son extraños de describir, muchas ocasiones te paras a observar tu vida y no entiendes como es que llegaste a ese punto, ¿en qué momento las vueltas del destino te llevaron hasta este punto? Uno no sabe que tanto pueden influir tus pequeñas decisiones en los caminos que tomará el destino. En vez de alarmarte lo más sano para la mente de dejarte fluir como agua en un rio tranquilo esperando que las piedras del camino sólo se limiten a modificar tu rumbo dejándote continuar en una nueva ruta.

Ciertamente, aquellos individuos quizás nunca pensaron que su vida podría llegar hasta ese momento, sentados ambos en silencio mirando la nada, como si estuvieran acompañándose pero a la vez temieran la reacción del otro. Uno cuestionándose las implicaciones morales de sus pensamientos y el otro asumiéndose como un enfermo sin remedio pero que al mismo tiempo no le molestaba en absoluto admitirlo.

Nunca fueron los más unidos, de hecho, estaban seguros que aquellos era más parecido a una broma que a la realidad, pero ¿Quiénes eran ellos para mandar en algo tan abstracto como los sentimientos?

El mayor, abrumado no sabía cómo enfrentarse a esta situación. Por una parte quería dejar salir sus instintos y lanzarse a la vida sin importarle las implicaciones morales que estos pensamientos conllevaban. "Esto no es correcto" pensaba constantemente mientras ojeaba la revista sin mirarla en realidad

El menor disfrutaba esa silenciosa compañía sin decir ni una palabra, solo disfrutando su soledad acompañada que desde hace tiempo le ofrecía el otro. Era demasiado extraño como para sentirse abrumado por lo que sentía como el otro, incluso no tenía problema con aquello que sentía "pero sé que tú no eres una basura humana como yo" era lo que pensaba a menudo y eso lo hacía frenarse a ir al lado del otro y buscar más contacto que solo acompañarse en la distancia

¿Cómo llegaron a esto?

Choromatsu no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a acompañar a su hermano más que a los otros, usualmente se le veía compartir más con el mayor que con cualquier otro, pero la necesidad y el gusto de estar con el menor fue creciendo casi sin darse cuenta.

Por su lado Ichimatsu siempre tuvo un trato especial con él, siendo el hermano más centrado veía en él algo que en los otros no estaba, "no eres tan amable como Karamatsu pero aun así lo eres siempre conmigo, tampoco alegre como Jyushimatsu pero siempre me muestras una sonrisa…" pensaba Ichimatsu mientras observaba la espalda de su hermano en el otro extremo de la habitación. Quizás exactamente eso era aquello que tanto le atraía del otro, que no fuera como ningún otro; no había nadie que se pareciera a Choromatsu, a pesar de tener el mismo rostro los seis, él era especial.

Aquella tranquilidad que habían creado ambos sin decir nada fue quebrada casi a propósito por el mayor de todos que entraba a la habitación quejándose de su mala suerte como cada día

-Maldición, creo que las maquinas deben estar arregladas, no es posible que no haya ganado ni una sola vez- exclamaba mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa en donde se encontraba Choromatsu

-Quizás deberías dedicarse a buscar trabajo en vez de gastarte todo tu dinero en esos lugares, te aseguro tendrías mucho más- respondió casi mecánicamente Choromatsu al escuchar las quejas de su hermano

-No eres divertido Choropajerovski , tu tampoco tienes trabajo de todos modos-

-¡Pero al menos busco uno!-

-No te veo buscando uno hoy- sonrió sarcásticamente el mayor

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- dijo volviendo su vista a la revista nuevamente

-Uh mi pequeño Choro, ¡Qué vergüenza! Deberías dar el ejemplo de hermano mayor a tu hermanito menor y estar buscando trabajo- dijo con falso tono recriminatorio Osomatsu refiriéndose a Ichimatsu que se encontraba en la misma habitación

-Pues mira quien lo dice, ¡se supone que aquí tú eres el mayor!- espetó molesto Choromatsu que se vio envuelto en el juego que Osomatsu empezaba contra su persona

Ichimatsu se limitaba a mirar aquella pequeña pelea que tenían sus hermanos mayores casi son indiferencia, ciertamente estaba muy acostumbrado a aquellas escenas, en especial cuando se trataba del primer y el tercer hermano.

-¿Podrían callarse? Si quieren armar tanto alboroto pueden irse a otra habitación- dijo el menor luego de un rato de escucharlos impacientemente

Choromatsu paró de discutir al escuchar a su hermano, maldición, pensó, él simplemente quería pasar aunque sea el tiempo en silencio a su lado, ¿Por qué Osomatsu tenía que venir a molestar justo ahora?

-Lo siento Ichimatsu, Osomatsu, ¿Por qué no simplemente vas a jugar al pachinko o a fastidiar a alguien más?- Dijo molesto Choromatsu

-Pero Chorito- dijo cantarinamente – Yo sólo quería pasar un tiempo agradable con mi hermanito menor favorito- finalizó sonriendo de lado mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de Choromatsu quien al contacto de erizo igual que un gato asustado

-¡¿Qué tonterías estás hablando ahora Inutilmatsu?!- Choromatsu no esperaba que justo en ese momento a Osomatsu le bajará el amor fraternal, ¿por qué justo frente a Ichimatsu?

Por su lado, el arisco hermano sin decir ninguna palabra y sin expresar algún sentimiento o emoción frente a la escena simplemente se paró de donde estaba y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de cariño entre ellos dos no dejaba de sentir un mal sabor de boca cada vez que era testigo directo de alguno de ellos. Por su parte, el tercer hermano cuando vio que el otro salía de la habitación se tensó inmediatamente

-¿Ya te vas Ichimatsu nii-san?- dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo Choromatsu

-Si- respondió fríamente el más joven de los tres saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta a su espalda

El tercer hermano se sintió profundamente decepcionado de perder aquella paz anterior a la llegada de Osomatsu, enserio deseo que su pequeño y arisco hermano se quedará un poco más en la habitación con él, da igual que no dijera nada, su sola presencia le agradaba mucho

-¿Qué pasa Chorito? Tienes mala cara- dijo Osomatsu al ver a su hermano hacer expresiones extrañas con la salida del otro

-Nada- respondió secamente a su hermano mayor

Osomatsu no era tonto, mucho menos despistado a pesar de que se viera despreocupado de la vida, en el fondo era muy astuto y algo manipulador. Ciertamente ya se había dado cuenta de aquella extraña cercanía que últimamente tenían sus dos hermanos menores y no le gustaba.

Sí, era celoso, posesivo y egoísta con el chico otaku, no era nada contra Ichimatsu, pero le hervía la sangre sentirse desplazado, quería ser el centro de atención de todos ellos pero en especial del tercero; sus interrupciones constante entre ellos dos eran directamente provocadas por aquellos celos que sentía en el fondo del estómago, pero no lo iba a asumir tan fácilmente y menos frente a alguno de sus hermanos.

Osomatsu se acercó al más joven tranquilamente mientras este lo seguía ignorando

-Oye Choropajerovsky-

-Ya te dije que no me llames así-

-Tu hermano mayor necesita mimos, vamos, se un buen hermanito menor y hazle mimos a tu onii-san- dijo melosamente mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente en las piernas de Choromatsu

-No te recuestes así sin preguntar Inutilmatsu, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte mimos?- dijo frunciendo el ceño y lanzándole una mirada molesta al mayor

-Porque soy tu querido hermano mayor, ¿Qué otra razón necesitarías? – dijo sonriendo altaneramente como siempre

-No porque seas el mayor puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana Osomatsu-

Choromatsu estaba molesto por aquella actitud que solía tener Osomatsu desde hace algún tiempo, ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿No podía simplemente elegir a alguno de los otros 4 para fastidiar acaso?

Claro, siempre y cuando ese no sea Ichimatsu, claro.

-También me voy- Dijo al momento de sacar de sus piernas la cabeza del otro que ya protestaba por la huida de su hermano menor, pero eso no lo detuvo, pronto Osomatsu se quedó solo en aquella habitación maldiciendo internamente por la poca atención del tercero hacía él.

Ichimatsu caminaba tranquilamente por la calle sin un destino fijo, de vez en cuando miraba dentro de los callejones por si veía algún gato que lo distrajera de su repentino cambio de humor.

-" _Estúpido Osomatsu, estúpido Choromatsu, quería pasar una tarde tranquila, ¿no podían ir a otro lado a molestar a otro?"-_ pensaba el chico mientras pateaba pequeñas piedras que se atravesaban en su camino.

Termino en un gran parque, sentado bajo un frondoso árbol mirando a la gente pasar, envidiando en silencio a aquellos que parecían felices, a las parejas y a los niños que corrían por todos lados gritando, maldijo internamente por su miserable existencia, por primera vez deseo no ser él, sino ser otra persona, no Ichimatsu Matsuno, cualquier otro sujeto. Deseo con toda su alma no ser el cuarto hermano, no tener ese parecido de sangre, poder estar con el otro tranquilamente, poder declararse, caminar de la mano como aquella pareja que paseaba feliz, poder compartir juntos ese helado como la pareja de allá, reír juntos de los chistes del otro como la pareja del otro lado.

Quizás poder ser una pareja normal, vivir juntos como una pareja, compartir su vida, alegrarse por los logros del otro. Si no fueran hermanos, podría decirle que se casara con él de una manera melosa y pomposa, quizás le pediría al doloroso que lo ayudara a planificar la boda junto con Todomatsu, no le importaría tenerlos como yernos en vez de hermanos con tal de poder estar con el otro.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Porque aquella pareja se podía besar en pleno parque bajo la sombra de ese árbol mientras él ni siquiera podía pensar en contarle al otro de aquello que sentía en el fondo de su corazón y mente?

Sí, era un asqueroso, una basura, algo repugnante, además de ser los dos hombres, eran hermanos, peor aún gemelos, sextillizos mejor dicho. Quizás su latente homosexualidad podía llegar a ser aceptaba, pero el incesto implicado jamás, tendría que morir y pasar su vida tratando de borrar de su mente aquellos pensamientos inmorales que lo aquejaban todos los días.

Sí, así tenía que ser.

Choromatsu buscaba incansable a su pequeño hermano desde hace un buen rato, había ido a cada callejón con gato que encontraba en su camino, pregunto a Chibita, Iyami y hasta a Dayon, pero nadie había visto al otro Matsuno.

Resignado a no encontrarlo y tener que esperar hasta que llegue a casa, perdiendo inevitablemente ese momento de soledad entre ambos, Choromatsu se dispuso a volver a su hogar cruzando el parque para aprovechar de hacer tiempo y así no ver a ninguno de los otros que probablemente ya habían llegado.

Pero ahí estaba, apoyado a un tronco bajo un gran árbol, sus piernas como siempre entre sus brazos y la cabeza sobre estas. No sabía exactamente que hacía allí o que estaba mirando, pero aquella espalda, pelo, ropa y postura la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, ese era su Ichimatsu.

Bueno, su Ichimatsu hipotéticamente hablando, como hermanos solamente, ya que tenía también asumido que más que hermanos jamás podrían llegar a ser, eso no era algo realizable o siquiera pensable.

Se acercó lentamente al otro, como si no quisiera espantarlo por encontrarlo en aquel lugar, se puso en su campo de visión y lo miro fijamente sonriéndole dulcemente. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra, se limitaron a observarse al otro.

Ichimatsu cambio su posición y estiro las piernas a la vez que se enderezaba un poco, Choromatsu se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, se acomodó a su lado en la misma posición, sus brazos se tocaban por la cercanía pero ninguno dijo algo o se molestó por aquello.

Las parejas seguían paseando por el parque, pero ahora Ichimatsu se sentía un poco menos miserable y envidioso, la razón y la solución a sus problemas se encontraba ahora a su lado. Escuchaba la pausaba respiración de su hermano y trataba de igualarla inconscientemente, queriendo aunque sea de esa manera ser uno.

Choromatsu disfrutaba esos momentos, en ese instante se olvidaba de todos sus prejuicios y complicaciones que aquellos pensamientos hacia su hermano le traían. Le gustaba Ichimatsu, más que un hermano, más que un compañero; quería pasar una vida a su lado disfrutando de aquel silencio cómplice que ambos tenían.

Nunca supieron cómo, pero sus manos se habían entrelazado y sus dedos jugaban con los del otro sin soltarse, como si aquel contacto supliera el silencio de sus emociones, cómo si eso bastara para calmar sus corazones que a pesar de ser extraño, se habían enamorado del otro.

Este one-shot nació de un momento de creatividad extremo y el bloqueo temporal que supuso la baja de mi co-autora para mi fic principal que es "cuando cierro los ojos" además de el hecho de que existe muy poco material de esta pareja, que personalmente, me agrada mucho.

multishipper for life!

espero les guste c:


End file.
